yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch
テスタロス |jpname = 炎帝テスタロス |jphira = えんていテスタロス |phon = Entei Tesutarosu |trans = Fire Emperor Thestalos |image = ThestalostheFirestormMonarchGLD2-EN-C-LE.jpg |attribute = Fire |type = Pyro |type2 = Effect |atk = 2400 |def = 1000 |level = 6 |lore = When this card is Tribute Summoned, discard 1 random card from your opponent's hand. If it was a Monster Card, inflict damage to your opponent equal to its Level x 100. |ptlore = Quanda esta carta é Tribute Summoned, descarte aleatoriamente 1 carta da mão do seu oponente. Se a carta descartada era um Monster Card, inflija dano ao oponente igual o Nível daquele monstro x100. |splore = Cuando esta carta es Tribute Summoned, al azar destruye una carta desde la hand de tu oponente hasta el Graveyard. Si la carta discarded es un Monster Card, infringe damage para tu oponente igual al nivel de ese monstruo x 100. |delore = Wenn diese Karte erfolgreich als Tributbeschwörung beschworen wurde, wirf 1 zufällige Karte aus deiner Hand deines Gegners auf den Friedhof ab. Wenn die abgeworfene Karte eine Monsterkarte ist, füge den Life Points deines Gegners Schaden in Höhe von 100 Punkten x der Stufe des abgeworfenen Monsters zu. |effect = Trigger, Trigger |archetype1 = Monarchs |lp1 = Damages your opponent |action1 = Your opponent discards |action2 = Discards for effect |number = 26205777 |en_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-EN081 - SR) Rise of Destiny (RDS-EN021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-EN011 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-EN009 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-EN008 - C) Duelist League Participation Cards (DL12-EN007 - R) |fr_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-FR081 - SR) Rise of Destiny (RDS-FR021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-FR011 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-FR009 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-FR008 - C) |de_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-DE081 - SR) Rise of Destiny (RDS-DE021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-DE011 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-DE009 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-DE008 - C) |it_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-IT081 - SR) Rise of Destiny (RDS-IT021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-IT011 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-IT009 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-IT008 - C) |pt_sets = Rise of Destiny (RDS-PT021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-PT011 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Revelation Volume 3 (DR3-SP081 - SR) Rise of Destiny (RDS-SP021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-SP011 - C) Tournament Pack 8 (TP8-SP009 - R) Gold Series 2 (GLD2-SP008 - C) |jp_sets = Expert Edition Volume.3 (EE3-JP081 - SR) Gold Series 2011 (GS03-JP006 - C/GUR) Rise of Destiny (RDS-JP021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-JP011 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-JP011 - C) |ae_sets = Rise of Destiny (RDS-AE021 - SR/UtR) |kr_sets = Rise of Destiny (RDS-KR021 - SR/UtR) Structure Deck 3: Blaze of Destruction (SD3-KR011 - C) Structure Deck 14: Advent of the Emperor (SD14-KR011 - C) |tf04_sets = Where There's Smoke, There's Me (Ultra Rare) |wc6_sets = Rise of Destiny Direct Damage Collection All Effect Monsters (Common) All at Random (Common) |ygo_sets = Pack 34 |anime_gx = 049, 077 }}